A light emitting device using a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) and using a phosphor excited by the light emitting element is put into practical use. This light emitting device combines light emission spectra of pieces of light emitted individually from the LED and the phosphor with each other, and outputs light of a predetermined chromaticity. Moreover, a light emitting device of a chip on board (COB) type in which plural light emitting elements are arrayed is disclosed (for example, refer to PTL 1).